


Ease My Mind

by OreoButter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Song Fic (Kinda), ben platt song, could become a more then a one shot, romans in the army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoButter/pseuds/OreoButter
Summary: Virgils having a bad day and Roman swoops in and saves the day. its really fluffy and angsty and cute and stuff :P
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Ease My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do a whole fic with this album  
> its really good ill but a youtube link at the end
> 
> (Along with lyrics to this song)

Virgil woke up feeling empty, which wasn't new, it happened almost constantly. He walked into the kitchen he shared with no one, fidgeting. He was alway worried about  _ something _ . Which made him feel unsteady. He was diagnosed with anxiety a couple years back so he knew there wasn't always a reason why he felt nervous. Sometimes he just did. But This morning he did have a reason, Roman. The sweet, strong, love of Virgil's life. But thinking about his love increased his anxiety right now so he shook the thought out of his head. 

He grabbed a box of cereal from the cubardor and suddenly someone's arms were around him. He jumped, causing the cereal to fill onto the counter on it's side. 

He turned quickly on his heels the person whose hands were still around his waist. Ready to swing a punch at whoever it was. 

“Wow good to see you too.” the man said, decked out in marines uniform,  _ Roman _ . 

Suddenly Virgil's brain went completely fuzzy. 

Was he really here? Was this real? Without another thought Virigl brought his hands to Romans face. 

He cupped the taller man's face and brought it closer to his own. 

Just drinking in the moment. His brain filled with,  _ Roman.  _ His beautiful green. Everyone always talked about the beauty of blue eyes ‘deep like an ocean’ and shit. But Romans eyes were such a clean cut green. They were like new leaves in spring, they were always so alive. Virgil loved Romans eyes.

His tanned face contrasted Virgil's pale hands as he traced the man's jaw. 

“Yo-you you're back.” Virgil whispered, his eyes watering. 

“I’m back.” Roman confirmed, pulling Virgil's body closer to his own. 

Romans voice. His favorite thing about the man. His voice was something like honey mixed with salt. Like a gentle hug mixed with passionate kisses. 

With that Virgil got onto his toes and pulled Roman into the most passionate kiss of his life. Because he was here. Because he was  _ alive.  _ Because Virgil had been waiting years for something he wasn't even sure would happen. 

The Romans hands were on his back, and then they were on his neck moving to his face and suddenly Virgil wasn't thinking. He wasn't thinking about car crashes or wars or  _ anything.  _

He was completely filled with love. Head to toe buzzing with a giddy laughter. 

Eventually the kiss stopped for air, “You're here.” Virgil whispered again, tears now finally falling from his eyes. 

Roman had been gone for so long. Not once, not when he hadn't heard news in days. not when he was all alone on friday nights. Not once had he cried. 

Roman lifted Virgil's head lightly, whipping his tears away. 

Romans eyes begin to fill with tears of his own, 

“You waited.” He breathed a weak smile on his swollen lips. 

“I was so afraid.” Virgil hiccuped 

“Me too.” 

And as if just realizing what Roman had said Virgil's eyes widened,

“Why wouldn't I wait for you?”

“I- I don't know.” Roman stutterd back with a small chuckle, looking away. 

Virgil grabbed Roman by both sides of his face and turned him to look him straight in the eyes. He kissed him lightly, watching Romans eyes flutter shut. 

He then dropped his hands and kissed him on the forehead, then he laid a gentle kisses on each of his cheeks, he placed small kisses on almost every inch of his face before grabbing his hands and kissing his knucks, causing Roman to open his eyes, “Oh Darling, only you can ease my mind.” Virgil murmured against Romans hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIFed5a9jBQ&list=PLn4RsqeaIhopu7jzZ7VjHhrN21LFBx8tV 
> 
> song: 
> 
> Most days I wake up with a pit in my chest  
> There are thoughts that I can't put to rest  
> There's a worry that I can't place  
> Most nights, I am restless and quiet won't come  
> So I lay there and wait for the sun  
> There's a trouble that won't show its face  
> You came out of nowhere and you cut through all the noise  
> I make sense to the madness when I listen to your voice  
> Darling, only you can ease my mind  
> Help me leave these lonely thoughts behind  
> When they pull me under, and I can feel my sanity start to unwind  
> Darling, only you can ease my mind  
> I'll admit, for a moment I felt so afraid  
> Just to show you the mess that I made  
> There are pieces I usually hide  
> But when you collect me with your steady hand  
> With a language that I understand  
> I feel put back together inside  
> You came out of nowhere and you cut through all the noise  
> I make sense of the madness when I listen to your voice  
> Oh Darling, only you can ease my mind  
> Oh help me leave these lonely thoughts behind  
> When they pull me under, and I can feel my sanity start to unwind  
> Darling, only you can ease my mind  
> Darling, only you can ease my mind  
> Help me leave these lonely thoughts behind  
> When they pull me under, and I can feel my sanity start to unwind  
> Darling, only you can ease my mind


End file.
